


[podfic] Patron Saint of Lost Things

by weatheredlaw



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Character Study, Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Anthony of Padua, the Patron Saint of Lost Things.or: Crowley protects children for six thousand years.





	[podfic] Patron Saint of Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patron Saint of Lost Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316152) by [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae). 

> to quote Nimravidae: "I just wanted him to hold a baby." | [tumblr link](https://weatheredlaw.tumblr.com/post/186831074969/podfic-patron-saint-of-lost-things-ao3) | any audio/read errors are my own! (corrected error found around the 5:30-ish mark)
> 
> you can [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8g8mz52ie9iki7o/patronsaintoflostthings.mp3?dl=0) this as well!

**Author's Note:**

> author tumblr @ crowzi  
my tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
